


Dalton and Avogadro

by alateni



Series: Seventeen: Female Edition [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Gen, i basically wrote this to help me study, i'm a nerd and i'm dying send help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7250443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alateni/pseuds/alateni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Female Performance Unit studying (read: dying) for exams. That's it. That's the fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dalton and Avogadro

                “This is stupid,” Xu Minghao says to herself as she stares down at the piles of pages under her hands. She idly twirls the pen in her right hand, left hand ghosting over the various coloured pens and highlighters beside her, while she scrunches her nose in an attempt to concentrate. Sighing, Minghao finally picks a highlighter and goes to work, underlining every subtitle in blue and all main titles in green. As she’s picking up her pink highlighter, a loud _thump_ is heard from across the table.

                “Unnie?” Minghao asks tenderly, eyes carefully watching the shape in front of her. A mop of bleached blonde hair moves to the left, revealing the tired face underneath. “Soonyoung unnie?” Minghao tries again, seeing as the other girl wasn’t moving. She’s about to get up to comfort the older girl when a shorter girl beside Soonyoung does it for her.

                “Unnie, up and at ‘em, the library’s going to close soon,” Lee Chan states, fixing her ponytail before jabbing Soonyoung in the side harshly with her own pen. Jolting up from the stab, Kwon Soonyoung blinks in defeat before weakly pushing Chan’s shoulder.

                “That’s not nice,” Soonyoung says through a yawn. “I’m your unnie.”

                “You don’t sound very threatening right now so I’m not going to listen to you,” Chan replies, smiling cheekily, before going back to her own work. Giggling softly, Minghao checks one more time to make sure Soonyoung wasn’t dying before going back to her own work. Highlighting all formulas on her page in pink, Minghao reaches for her teal pen to add in side notes only to find it gone. Looking up, Minghao watches Soonyoung flip through her textbooks and Chan check her phone. Seeing as they didn’t have her pen, Minghao sighs before turning to her left and glaring at the taller girl seated beside her.

                “Junhui jie,” Minghao whines lowly. Wen Junhui raises an eyebrow in response, but continues to use _Minghao’s_ teal pen to draw her diagram. “That’s my pen,” Minghao states, pointing at the object in Junhui’s hand.

                “And I’m using it,” Junhui nods.

                “But you didn’t ask!” Minghao exclaims, pouting. “And I need to use it now.”

                “Can’t you use another pen?” Junhui asks, drawing another line. “I’ve already started drawing my diagram in this colour.”

                “But I _always_ write my side notes in that colour – it’s one of my favourites. And I need to write a note down before I continue my explanation but I don’t know how much room it’ll take so I need to use it _now_ ,” Minghao explains.

                “Sometimes I wonder how you have so much time and effort to keep your notes so organized,” Soonyoung comments from her side of the table. She gestures towards Minghao’s colour coded notes before looking back at her own messily scrawled letters. “Mingyu tells me that you even re-write your notes after class.”

                “I like to keep them neat,” Minghao wrinkles her nose at the mention of her roommate. What a betrayer. “Which is _why_ I’d love to have my pen back Junhui jie.”

                “Just a second,” Junhui ignores Minghao’s pleas and continues to draw. Sighing, Minghao settles her chin between her hands and waits while Soonyoung chuckles and goes back to her own studying. A couple minutes later, Junhui balances the teal pen in between Minghao’s upper lip and nose before reaching down to grab her water bottle from her bag. Shaking the pen off of her face, Minghao quickly writes down the note before continuing making her review.

                Silence overtakes the group, the only noises coming from the scratching of pen on paper as well as the occasional sip of water and rustling of papers. The noises and sounds of those around them lull Minghao into a tranquil state of mind – somewhere in between sleepiness and peacefulness – which is only broken when Soonyoung stands up.

                “I have to piss,” the blonde haired girl announces, causing Junhui to snort. “And I need coffee, anyone else want some?” Minghao shakes her head, but Junhui requests one. Chan raises her hand as well, only to get shot down immediately. “You still need to grow young one, you’re not allowed to have any,” Soonyoung pats the younger girl on the head before skipping out of the library with a quick, “watch my stuff” aimed towards them.

                “I don’t understand this,” Chan speaks up a couple minutes after Soonyoung leaves. “What exactly is left-hand rule for?”

                “Ew, that’s physics,” Junhui scrunches her eyebrows at the mention of the subject. “I don’t even know why I took that course. Oh right, because Soonyoung wanted someone to take it with her – total bullshit because Wonwoo ended up taking it too. I don’t remember anything though, sorry Chan.”

                “I didn’t take physics,” Minghao says in lieu of an apology. Chan sighs, before flipping through her notes again.

                “Okay, what about chemistry? So Dalton said that atoms of an element are identical and those of different ones are different. He also said something about rearranging them for chemical reactions – but what’s wrong with that? Why is his theory wrong?”

                “Dalton said that all atoms of one element are identical – but that’s wrong because of isotopes,” Junhui explains. “There can be different amounts of neutrons in an atom but the same amount of protons – and they’re all the same element. That’s why the atomic mass on the periodic table is an average.”

                “Okay, and what did Avogadro do?” Chan blinks, scribbling something down in her notebook.

                “He made the mole,” Minghao replies. “Well he didn’t really _make it_ but you know what I mean. He also made the ideal gas law if I remember correctly.”

                “Ugh,” Chan lays her face into the table. “I hate exam season.”

                “Tell me about it,” Minghao grumbles, causing Junhui to laugh. “Shut up, just because you’re in university doesn’t mean anything. You still suffered from exams, just a couple months before us. Why are you and Soonyoung even here for anyways?”

                “Working on a choreography,” Junhui replies.

                “ _That’s_ why you needed my pen?” Minghao straightens up, glaring at the snickering Chinese girl. “I wasted five minutes of _good studying time_ so you could draw _positioning_?”

                “Hey, positioning is important,” Junhui winks. “And you’re wasting even more studying time by talking to me so get back to work.”

                “I can’t believe you,” Minghao sighs, before flipping through her textbook once again and wondering why she thought taking chemistry, biology, and functions in one semester was a good idea.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know.
> 
> I just.
> 
> This... spawned from my need to write, a desire for more fem!Seventeen, and the fact that my chemistry exam is tomorrow and I’m drowning from all this studying.
> 
> Hope you’re smiling!
> 
> ~ alateni


End file.
